Universe Crossing!
by mpalmer89
Summary: Buffy Summers is thrown into another Milky Way Galaxy to save the Doctor by the Powers that be and her only hope of getting home is keeping him alive!
1. Elizabeth Summers, part 1!

Story Devoted to secooper87!

Elizabeth Anne Summers was feeling great, she had just made the Cheerleading Team and found out how her father had talked her mother out of naming her Buffy Summers as a Birthday Gift.

The only thing not going her way was someone running right into her while she was smiling at the sky overjoyedly.

"What is the big idea?" Elizabeth yelled upsetly.

"Being chased by them!" The Ninth Doctor yelled while pointing behind her.

Four Daleks are flying towards them while the Ninth Doctor started dragging her away from them by force.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded alarmedly.

"Saving your life." The Ninth Doctor stated as the Daleks blasted everything around them to bits while still chasing them through the air.


	2. Captain Jack Harkness, part 1!

In another universe General Buffy Summers of the Vampire Slayer Army looked at the pictures of the 11th Doctor frowning to herself.

"What did you want again, Mister Immortal?" Buffy asked boredly.

"I already told you three times that my name is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three and I want your help finding this guy!" The Protesting Immortal Repeated while pointing to the pictures of the 11th Doctor.

"Yes, but you refuse to tell me why you want my help finding him!" Buffy snapped at Jack Harkness.

"All I need is your help finding him... nothing more. You can help me or I can find someone else to find him instead, but I can't tell you why I need the job done." Jack Harkness admits.

"I don't like working blind." Buffy glared while saying threateningly.

"Just tell me where to find this guy and I'll keep Torchwood away from your Vampire Slayers for as long as I can." Captain Harkness offers.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this at all!" Buffy proclaimed as Captain Jack Harkness nods in understanding.


	3. Elizabeth Summers, part 2!

Somehow Elizabeth was expecting more of a plan than 'Let's hide in the School Gym' to escape the threat chasing us.

**"Seek... Locate... Annihilate"** The Daleks yelled as they enter the School Gym searching for them.

"This is never going to work." Elizabeth stated while hiding under a table with the Ninth Doctor.

**"The Doctor is hiding under the table with the Female Companion."** The Daleks stated.

"I told you that this would never work." Elizabeth says sighing to herself.

**"The Female Companion of the Doctor is correct about your hiding place never working against us."** The Daleks agreed.

" Alright, now what?" The Ninth Doctor demands.

**"You are both Prisoners of the Daleks!" **The enemies answer him.

"How did you survive? I saw the Planet Gallifrey destroyed, so how did you survive it?" The Ninth Doctor demanded outragedly.

**"We were trapped inside a Time Loop while the Planet Gallifrey was being invaded."** The Daleks admit defeatedly.

"Saved by Gallifreyan Traps designed to keep the Daleks from advancing on the Planet Gallifrey in the first place... that is very ironic." The Ninth Doctor says before laughing at the Daleks because of it.

**"Enough Talking!"** The Daleks protested his actions.


	4. Elizabeth Summers, part 3!

**"The Doctor and his Female Companion are the Prisoners of the Daleks."** The Daleks Proclaimed.

"I think you said that already." The Ninth Doctor says boredly.

**"Contact the Dalek Supreme and tell them that we captured the Doctor."** The Daleks ordered one of their own.

**"I Obey!"** The Dalek says and left the room.

Three Daleks are left guarding them while one of them left to contact the Dalek Supreme from their hidden starship.

"You ruined my Birthday, did you know that?" Elizabeth asked the Ninth Doctor pointedly.

"I'm very sorry, didn't know today was your Birthday." The Ninth Doctor says sadly.

"Are the Daleks going to kill me on my Birthday?" Elizabeth asked terrifiedly.

"I'm not going to let that happen, listen to me, I'm the Doctor and I'm going to get us out of this somehow!" The Ninth Doctor promised.

**"Check the building for any other Humans!"** The Dalek orders the other two thoughtfully.

**"Understood."** The two Daleks stated before searching Elizabeth's School themselves.


	5. Elizabeth Summers, part 4!

"So, what is the name of the Birthday Girl in the Cheerleader Outfit?" The Ninth Doctor asked curiously.

"Elizabeth." She answered blushing at his question.

"Elizabeth is a lovely name." The Ninth Doctor remarked.

"I think the Dalek guarding the door is ignoring us." Elizabeth points out.

"It is still blocking the only exit, it does not care what we talk about as long as we can't escape it." The Ninth Doctor tells her.

"Great, we are still trapped in the School Gym, but why lock us in here again?" Elizabeth asked irritatedly.

"The Daleks already searched this place beforehand and know that there is only one door we can escape from." The Ninth Doctor explained looking around the School Gym carefully.

"Was there a party here recently?" The Ninth Doctor asked looking at the Refreshment Table they hide themselves under before and the Party Balloons everywhere around them inside the School Gym.

"My mother threw the party here when I made the Cheerleading Team this week." Elizabeth admits.


	6. Elizabeth Summers, part 5!

"Alright, I need a plan here, something to outsmart the Daleks with and nothing is coming to my mind." The Ninth Doctor says mostly to himself thoughtfully.

"Is there any chance the Daleks will be reasonable enough to let us go unharmed?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"I have never seen Daleks being reasonable beforehand, but they do enjoy killing things, so why are they keeping us still alive?" The Ninth Doctor rambles thinking to himself while Elizabeth watched him trying to save their lives with new ideas.


	7. Captain Jack Harkness, part 2!

"What do we know about this guy?" Buffy asked pointing to the picture of the 11th Doctor.

"He is known as the Doctor or the Oncoming Storm. The Demoniac World is terrified of him for good reason. It is a common rumor that he is one of the Lords of Time itself or the Time Lords for short. An order of beings that defends the history of the universe from being reshaped for personal gain." Rupert Giles explained reading from one of his books carefully.

"Are you saying that Buffy agreed to track down someone who defends the history of the universe from being reshaped for personal gain?" Williow asked panickingly.

"Based on what I learned so far, the answer is most likely yes." Giles admits.

"Is this guy a Big Bad?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, but the First Evil wanted him dead, so expect the Real Big Bads to be hunting the Doctor also!" Giles warned Buffy just as worriedly.

"Does anyone think this Captain Jack Harkness Guy wants to reshape history for personal gain?" Buffy asked thoughtfully.

"Not unless he is using you to distract the Time Lord for him." Xander says thoughtfully.

"Regardless of what Captain Jack Harkness wants, we need to warn the Time Lord about him to be on the safe side." Giles admits.

"So, I'm still looking for this Time Lord called the Doctor even if it brings about the end of the world?" Buffy asked.

"I think the end of the world would happen regardless of you searching for the Time Lord to stop it." Giles admits.

"I'm doomed!" Buffy protested.


	8. Captain Jack Harkness, part 3!

"The Police found a stolen car at a Crop Circle of the Name Doctor today." Xander stated showing Buffy the Newspaper.

"It can't be the Harkness Guy because he is still searching for the Time Lord with Giles over the Phone." Dawn Summers says bewilderedly.

"You think someone else is after this Time Lord?" Buffy Demanded.

"Makes sense, the Time Lord protects history, anyone wanting to change history would need to capture the Time Lord to make sure that he didn't stop their plans in advance or it would all backfire on them afterwards." Xander stated.

"Silence, Doctor, Silence will fall!" The creepy voice in everyone's Slayer Dreams started happening every night after Xander's statement hit home with the group and Buffy Summers was starting to get more worried by the day that something was going very wrong.


	9. Elizabeth Summers, part 6!

**"Alert, Navigational Malfunction!"** The Daleks yelled alarmedly as the Ninth Doctor smiled like crazy.

"You crashed the Dalek Flying Saucer into my High School?" Elizabeth asked running frantically from the Daleks chasing after them.

"Sonic Screwdriver makes Sabotaging Dalek Starships easier, Elizabeth, but I think I just made them angry also, so keep running would be the right thing to do here before they notice which way we went." The Ninth Doctor was rambling as they ran for their lives.

The Dalek Starship exploded behind them throwing them off their feet and looking up surprisedly.

"That was not my doing!" The Ninth Doctor stated alarmedly.

"Where did my High School go?" Elizabeth Summer Demanded terrifiedly.

"The Dalek Starship blasted it apart, but my sabotage would not have caused this!" The Ninth Doctor rants outragedly.

"Did the Daleks destroy themselves?" Elizabeth asked panickingly.

"The Daleks would never kill themselves, besides they were going after us when their ship blasted them out of the sky, what am I missing here?" The Ninth Doctor protested.


	10. Elizabeth Summers, part 7!

"Hello Sweeties, I took care of your 'Dalek Problems' for you." The Woman said walking towards the two of them.

"Who are you?" The Ninth Doctor demanded.

"Professor River Song, I just saved your lives, you are welcome by the way." The Stranger says.

"I didn't need your help dealing with the Daleks." The Ninth Doctor objects.

"It looked like they were about to kill you!" River defends her actions.

"She did the right thing, Doctor." Elizabeth says cryingly.

"I'm so sorry that this happened on your Birthday, Elizabeth." The Ninth Doctor stated dropping the subject in favor of calming her down in his arms instead.


	11. Elizabeth Summers, part 8!

Elizabeth Summers was crying in the Ninth Doctor's Arms and River Song was frowning to herself at how everything was turning out around her.

The Dalek Debris was melting itself beyond recognition and the Fire Department was showing up with the Police Department trying to put the Burning School out before it spreads like crazy.

River Song and the Ninth Doctor had both left with Elizabeth Summers being taken away from her 'Only Friends at the Cheerleader Team' when her family moved her to another High School.

No one had any clue how the Local High School burned itself to the ground without any sign of who was behind it.

The Daleks were gone, but nothing was left to convince anyone that they had shown up in the first place without Elizabeth sounding crazy, so she started over at the New High School knowing that Alien Invaders are real and everyone thinking she was strange being afraid of UFO Sightings happening across the world.


	12. Elizabeth Summers, part 9!

Elizabeth Summers was unsure why her parents are leaving town in the middle of the night, but one thing was very clear to her, they are terrified of something that they had not told her about yet.

The Vampire calling itself the Master found the Summers Home abandoned and four Dead Time Agents overwhelmed by his Vampire Followers that must have warned Hank Summers that someone was after his family before they bought escape time with their lives.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness, I should have known you would warn Hank Summers that someone wanted his family dead." The Vampire Master says hatefully.

"You killed three of my Best Time Agents today, but I'm going to defeat you in the end regardless." Captain Harkness says calmly in a very deadly tone of voice.

"We will see about that." The Vampire Master responded ordering his capture at once and leaving to search for the Summers Family by himself.


	13. Elizabeth Summers, part 10!

"I can't believe you are thinking about joining that cult!" Joyce Summers demanded.

"Torchwood is not a cult! It is an organization designed to save people from evil!" Hank Summers protested.

"I'm not sure taking this job is very safe, we already have someone hunting our family because you contacted Torchwood for work in the first place!" Joyce Summers pointed out upsetly.

"Torchwood is despised by several Terrorist Groups across the United Kingdom." Hank Summers says calming himself down.

"Did you think what would happen to our family if the Terrorists found out that you are joining Torchwood in the first place?" Joyce Summers asked in retrospect worriedly of her husband.

"I still need to follow my heart and help others regardless of the risks." Hank Summers explained.

"Why are you joining some Terrorist Hunting Organization without talking to me?" Joyce Summers demanded.

"I wanted to do the right thing." Hank Summers admits.

"I agree with Dad, Torchwood sounds like a great job that protects other people." Elizabeth Summers stated.

Joyce Summers had just lost control of the Family Meeting when her Daughter sided against her when their family was put into danger by her husband taking a dangerous job without telling them.


	14. Elizabeth Summers, part 11!

Elizabeth Summers had just destroyed Sunnydale in the year 2003 and Major Jack Harkness of the Torchwood Security Agency was taking her into custody to talk with her Father.

Captain Hank Summers didn't know what to think about his own Daughter trying to Brainwash everyone and destroying the city of Sunnydale by mistake.

Elizabeth Summers was hysterically convinced the Time Lord called the Doctor was trying to control her with voices in her head and Torchwood had no clue what to think because of it.

The Planet Gallifrey was destroyed and the Doctor vanished, Elizabeth Summers panicked thinking the Planet Earth was next when she heard the news!

The Daleks crippled and the Cybermen invading the Milky Way Galaxy in the confusion.

The Time War had ended leaving most of the Milky Way Galaxy defenseless against the Cybermen afterwards, but the Time Lord Consciousness of the Master knows something else is going on when the Doctor never returns to the Planet Earth for ten years and Elizabeth Summers became immortal like Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler both are while still working for Torchwood regardless of it.

The Time-Lock trapped Elizabeth's whole reality from exploring other dimensions while Time Travel Devices are attracting forces killed during the Gallifreyan Time War into Timelines where they are already dead and no one expected Dead Time Lords to reappear acting insane in advance!

Elizabeth Summers had heard the stories of Dead Time Lords destroying planets regardless of the Planet Gallifrey itself being gone and figured out that they are coming from before the Planet Gallifrey was destroyed removing anything that might fall into Dalek Control before returning to the past to die in the Gallifreyan Time War anyways.

The Time Lord Consciousness inside Elizabeth Summers also knows it can't use Time Travel to search for the Doctor because he must be hiding from the Gallifreyan Time War, somehow escaping from the destruction of the Planet Gallifrey by avoiding being forced into fighting the Daleks by the Time Lords that are already doomed.

The Doctor had to be roaming the Milky Way Galaxy without Time Travel to still be alive, meaning Elizabeth Summers being immortal would be useful, but there was no way to tell how long it would really take to find him if she did at all!


	15. Elizabeth Summers, part 12!

Elizabeth Summers had built her own Gray Flying Saucer.

The TARDIS Controls are the same as the Third Doctor used to avoid anyone stealing it because none of the Humans on the Planet Earth can fly the Gray Flying Saucer unless they have Time Lord Knowledge inside of them.

The Gray Flying Saucer was a Type 14 Exploration TARDIS and if Elizabeth was very lucky the Time Lords would ignore it long enough for her team of Torchwood Marines to search the Milky Way Galaxy for the Doctor.

The Propulsion System for the Gray Flying Saucer was the same Vortex Manipulator design used by the Torchwood Time Agency across Human History.

Without her own Chameleon Circuit, the Gray Flying Saucer looked like the most common starship design around after Earth Science Fiction Movies transmitted into Outer Space are seen by other planets who start adopting Gray Flying Saucers as their own starship designs afterwards.

The Third Doctor had laughed his head off about it when Elizabeth Summers travelled with him beforehand and now she used the same starship design herself to search for him.


	16. Captain Jack Harkness, part 4!

Elizabeth Summers had used her Laser Screwdriver on the Pandorica as the cube opened.

"Elizabeth? How?" The 11th Doctor asked bewilderedly since he expected Rory to be the one to free him somehow.

"No time to explain... the Daleks are coming this way!" Elizabeth proclaimed before picking him up and vanishing with her Vortex Manipulator to another point in history.

The Sunnydale Graveyards looked the same in the year 1912 as in the year 2001 to both the 11th Doctor and Elizabeth Summers.

"Vampires are easier to deal with than the Daleks are... we need hiding place... over there!" Elizabeth rambled before running across the Graveyards towards the Church as the Sun was going down.

"What is going on?" The 11th Doctor asked as they stormed into the Sunnydale Church to find several scared Humans hidden inside with Mayor Richard Willkins himself looking them over puzzledly.

"I'm Mayor Richard Wilkins of Sunnydale and everyone are hiding themselves indoors already... Where did you come from?" The Mayor responds thinking the 11th Doctor was asking him what was going on instead of Elizabeth.

"Travellers... We are Travellers passing through Sunnydale... What is going on here?" Elizabeth covers for them while hiding her Laser Screwdriver inside her pockets very fast.


	17. Captain Jack Harkness, part 5!

Rory Williams and Amelia Pond are both dead resulting in River Song never being born because of it.

The 11th Doctor had escaped the Pandorica, but the TARDIS never exploded because there was not another Adult River Song to be Brainwashed into blowing it up in the reshaped timeline he was running around inside of when he escaped the Pandorica.

"I can't believe you!" Elizabeth Summers yelled at the 11th Doctor.

"I had to try reasoning with the Vampires before they massacred everyone in Sunnydale." The 11th Doctor explained.

"Causing all the Vampires to want to drink your Time Lord Blood instead while you ran like crazy away from the Scared Humans unaware of what is really going on?" Elizabeth Summers asked pointedly.

"Well, it worked!" The 11th Doctor admits sheepishly.

"The Insane Time Lord caused 30 or 40 Vampires to chase after him and thinks itself very clever?" Elizabeth asked in a tone of voice that clearly says that he lost his mind.

"My plan was not insane, it was brillant and you are just jealous of it!" The 11th Doctor protested.


	18. Captain Jack Harkness, part 6!

As soon as the Doctor's TARDIS showed up inside Torchwood Three in the year 2412, Jack Harkness being the Immortal Time Agent that he was investigated it!

Buffy Summers had taken control of the whole place and all the Weevils had vanished from the Holding Cells and the Planet Earth itself to the Immortal Time Agent's confusion.

Nothing made any sense with the Torchwood Hub swarming with Female Vampire Slayers and the TARDIS landing without the Time Lord that it belongs to nearby protecting it.

The Immortal Time Agent found out what the 11th Doctor looked like and went into the past for help finding him from Buffy Summers in the year 2011 trying to avoid telling her that she will still be alive 101 years in the future because he has no clue what was going on yet!

None of the Female Vampire Slayers know that the 11th Doctor was hidden in Sunnydale's Past yet, but it was only a matter of time before they discovered it and had to do something about it.


	19. Reshaping History, part 1!

Buffy Summers was not expecting a letter in her own handwriting to show up asking for her help saving the Doctor, but it came three days after Jack Harkness did.

"Dear Buffy, I'm sure this letter surprises you, but I need your help protecting the Doctor and I'm not sure that I can trust the Torchwood People to avoid killing him once they get whatever it is they want from him!

Please, I beg you to do whatever it takes to save the Time Lord from what is coming for him!

The Silence is coming for us all and I need to prepare myself for the Battle for Humanity's Future!" The letter confirmed another Apocalype against Humanity was coming and the Time Lord called the Doctor was important in stopping it.


	20. Reshaping History, part 2!

Trying to leave Sunnydale in the year 1912 was hard with the Mayor throwing parties in their Honor for saving everyone, but Elizabeth Summers and the 11th Doctor managed to leave two weeks later after going shopping for new clothing to fit in better with everyone else.

"Why did we need to change clothes again?" Elizabeth Summers demanded upsetly.

"Everyone was staring at your 21st Century Jeans and T-Shirt, besides why did you say that I was filing Adopting Papers for you to become my Daughter?" The 11th Doctor responds.

"It's true! I even have the Adopting Papers right here!" Elizabeth defends herself pulling the Legal Papers out of her Jeans Pocket and handing them to him to read over.

"This says that Rose Tyler already adopted you as her own Daughter, Elizabeth!" The 11th Doctor proclaimed bewilderedly.

"Surprise, Doctor Dad, what do you think?" Elizabeth Summers reacted.

"I think I'm still in shock, I never expect to be anyone's Parent and I still don't remember ever meeting you clearly before you saved me from the Pandorica." The 11th Doctor admits feeling lost and confused about how everything is happening around him.


	21. Reshaping History, part 3!

Peter Tyler, owner of the Blaidd Drwg Corporation watched his two year old Daughter playing Hide and Seek with her Mother inside the City Park.

"You have a great family." The Watcher stated hidden inside his Brown Hooded Cloak.

"Yes, I do have a great family and I want you Time Lords to stay away from them!" Peter Tyler snapped.

"The Time Lords will protect your family only if you stay true to the agreement that you made with them." The Watcher warned Mister Tyler calmly before walking away from him into the City Streets, leaving the fates of Rose Tyler and Jackie Tyler completely in the hands of the Worried Mind of Peter Tyler himself.

Peter Tyler had agreed to fund the Torchwood Security Agency when River Song took over whatever it was Torchwood did beforehand and joined forces with the Time Lords of the Planet Gallifrey from the Planet Earth.

All Peter Tyler had discovered was Torchwood was overthrowing the United Kingdom for the Time Lords and he was trapped in the center of it all!

The Time Lords would go after his family if he did anything to stop their Torchwood Plans and the only one trying to stop them was a Time Agent called Jack Harkness from the 51st Century.


	22. Reshaping History, part 4!

Elizabeth Summers had returned home from travelling around the universe with the Time Lord called the Doctor only to discover the rest of the Time Lords had Conquered Humanity while she had been gone!

* * *

Years later Elizabeth Summers was inside another universe being hunted by Torchwood Agents with the Time Lord called the Doctor at her side again.

The 11th Doctor was starting to recall meeting Elizabeth Summers during the Timelines before Gallifrey was destroyed and Earth History Reshaped Itself Because the future actions of the Time Lords no longer happened.

The Whole Universe had Restarted Itself and Elizabeth Summers had never been born because of it.

He had no idea what was going until his Future Self fixed whatever it was and Buffy Summers was born again.

Now that the 11th Doctor remembers the Elizabeth Summers that he is travelling with, but he still had no clue how this version of her survived at all!

"Elizabeth, I think I'm remembering you, but you vanished from the TARDIS after Gallifrey exploded, how did you survive!" The 11th Doctor Proclaimed Shockedly.

"Your First Version found me passed out inside his TARDIS when something called Big Bang Two Restored the Planet Gallifrey inside their own past, the Future Planet Gallifrey almost destroyed the Past Planet Gallifrey with the Twin Planets dragged each other across Space and Time like crazy." Elizabeth answers.

"Gallifreyan History Disruption Inside of a Time-Lock would have Created Alternate Timelines Crisscrossing themselves like a huge maze of Identical Universes all trapped together... What have I done!" The 11th Doctor works out the problem aloud.

"You stopped Rassilon from 'Ending Everything' by Disrupting Gallifreyan History and Creating Another Paradox Dimension where the Future Time Lords meet their Past Selves before Rassilon went crazy, Instant Gallifreyan Civil War to prevent their future destroying their past. The Daleks finding themselves facing Twin Gallifreyan Planetary Defenses, started retreating and Humanity was caught in the middle of the Dalek War Restarting itself again." Elizabeth explained.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth!" The 11th Doctor Proclaimed.


	23. Reshaping History, part 5!

"I take it that the Rose Tyler of this Paradox Dimension is the one that really adopted you, right Elizabeth?" The 11th Doctor remarked thoughtfully.

"I ended up inside Earth History where my whole family was dead and another version of myself had already ran off with a Future Version of the Doctor when the First Version of the Doctor and Susan Foreman returned me to the Planet Earth under Torchwood Martial Law." Elizabeth explained.

* * *

**Flashback: The First Doctor had landed his TARDIS to Return Elizabeth Summers Home and found Torchwood Troops Capturing His TARDIS instead.**

Rose Tyler had Returned the Doctor's TARDIS and told Elizabeth Summers that Torchwood thought that she had died with the rest of her family during a Cybermen Invasion.

Elizabeth had gone hysterical while Rose Tyler, Susan Foreman and the First Doctor watched her making no sense at all.

Rose Tyler had adopted the Homeless Elizabeth as her own Daughter and left the First Doctor with her Phone Number to stay in contact with Elizabeth afterwards.


	24. Reshaping History, part 6!

"Elizabeth Tyler?" The 11th Doctor asked puzzledly.

"Yup." Elizabeth confirmed.

The 11th Doctor stared at the Twin Buffy Summers Named Elizabeth thoughtfully before smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your Dimensional Timeline Changing, but the Time-Lock stays in place!" The 11th Doctor says at last.

"Unfair, we needed Dimension Cannons to get through the Time-Lock last time!" Elizabeth Protested Poutingly.

"The Daleks and the Time Lords need to stay inside the Time-Lock regardless of what else is inside it or everyone else gets put in danger because of it." The 11th Doctor explained to her carefully.

"It is still unfair!" Elizabeth Protested Poutingly.


	25. Reshaping History, part 7!

Having Adoption Papers Recorded was boring unless you had Paper Work from another Country that no one can confirm and your own enemies trying to capture you to avoid the Big Paradox of the 11th Doctor being killed inside two points of Earth History at the same time!

The Weeping Angels had been the first to appear, followed by the Judoon Space Police going after the Weeping Angels and finally the Time Agents from the 51st Century trying to brainwash everyone that got in the 11th Doctor's way.

Elizabeth Summers sighed as the Scared Humans ran away from the 'Talking Rhinoceros Police Officers Firing Laser Rifles at the Weeping Angels that nobody notices at all' without people thinking that she was crazy for trying to reason with the Alien Police Officers beside the 11th Doctor.


	26. Reshaping History, part 8!

Somehow being sent to the year 1987 with Judoon Soldiers by Weeping Angels was not much fun when you have no idea where you are.

The 11th Doctor and Elizabeth Summers are wandering around the 19th Century in 20th Century Clothing while Panicking Humans are reporting 38 Talking Rhino Sightings in the Local Newspapers alone.

The American Armed Forces think that they are being invaded while the real threat is the Weeping Angels sending the Rhino Police into the past to 'Disrupt Human History' and feed on the energy of the Reshaping Timelines for themselves.

"How do you defeat Weeping Angels that feed off the Potential Energy of choices that you would have made if you had not been taken into the past?" The 11th Doctor asked thoughtfully.

"Well, it is too late to avoid being sent into the past, so we can try to stop the Humans from killing the Talking Rhinos or stop the Talking Rhinos from destroying the Earth in revenge when we fail to stop the bloodbath from happening." Elizabeth Summers stated matter of factly.

"You would think that Humans would learn that killing solves nothing in the long-term." The 11th Doctor says tiredly.

"Save the World now, talk about life later!" Elizabeth yelled running ahead of him while he following her worriedly.

* * *

UNIT Troops had captured the Talking Rhino Aliens alive after the 11th Doctor called them, but now Elizabeth had to calm the Rhino Troops down enough to explain where they are and what the Time Lord's Plan was to send them all home.


	27. Reshaping History, part 9!

"The Doctor is going to find someone willing to take you all home!" Elizabeth Summers Yelled at the Talking Rhino Soldiers that are all demanding details from her.

"What kind of transportation is it going to be?" The Rhino Troops Demanded again.

"I don't know all the details, just calm yourselves down while the Doctor makes the arrangements to get you home and please stop antagonizing the guards!" Elizabeth Proclaimed tiredly trying to keep the Humans and the Talking Rhinos from going after each other's throats.

* * *

"I don't trust the Sontarans enough to transport the Judoon home without trying to kill them, but the Hath Species will do it for our Seafood feeding their crew on the trip home." The 11th Doctor stated trying to avoid bloodshed and get enough Seafood to pay the Hath Species together before something went wrong.


	28. Reshaping History, part 10!

The Judoon returned home with the Hath Species as the 11th Doctor smiled to himself.

"I never know what you are going to do next!" Elizabeth Summers Proclaimed.

"All I did was pay the Hath Crew with Seafood to transport the Judoon home, you will be very surprised how many species will make deals for extra food on interstellar journeys that run longer than expected." The 11th Doctor says thoughtfully.

"Ok, we use my Vortex Manipulator to get to the year 2010 and search for your TARDIS." Elizabeth stated before they both vanished again.


	29. Elizabeth Summers, part 13!

**The Progenation Machine worked better than Elizabeth Summers expected and the Drumming of Four Heartbeats left her mind as the device worked.**

**The Master(Tremas Version) walked out of the Progenation Machine looking himself over carefully as Elizabeth Summers stared at him in disbelief.**

**"How is this possible?" Elizabeth Summers Demanded Outragedly.**

**"The Doctor trapped my Time Lord Consciousness inside your Human Brain to fix the Brain Damage, but now that you used my knowledge to restore my genetic template into this new body, I will have my revenge on the Doctor once and for all!" The Master Proclaimed followed by laughing maniacally like crazy as Elizabeth Summers watched dumbfoundedly at his actions. **

**"Um... I don't think that you noticed that this Dimension is still trapped inside the Time-Lock around the Planet Gallifrey's History." Elizabeth Summers pointed out as the Master blinked at her in surprise.**

**"The Doctor Time-Locked Gallifreyan History and made a run for it into another Dimensional Reality?" The Master asked dumbfoundedly. **

**"Yup... he trapped us both in the same Time-Lock." Elizabeth Summers admits defeatedly. **

**"The Doctor can't escape me!" The Master screamed running towards Elizabeth's Flying Saucer with her following him. **


	30. Elizabeth Summers, part 14!

Location: Gallifreyan Time War Bottle Universe, Milky Way Galaxy

The Master checked the Temporal Sensors of Elizabeth Summer's Flying Saucer again.

The Mark II Secondary Control Room of the TARDIS that the Buffy Summers look alike of Elizabeth Summers had made was making the Master frown as the Gray Flying Saucer had no Chameleon Circuit at all.

Elizabeth Summer's TARDIS was more outdated than the Doctor's TARDIS was and the Master was flying it looking annoyed.

The Twin Planet Gallifrey Homeworlds are losing to the Daleks and the Third Doctor was hiding on the Planet Earth in the 1960s.

The Master quickly realized that he can only feel the Brainwaves of the Doctor's Younger Versions and the Ninth Doctor had vanished all together.

Rassilon's Dictatorship shocked the Time Lords to see the Doomed Timeline with their own eyes and forced the Past Rassilon into hiding before one of the Doomed Future Time Lords tried to kill him.

The Daleks were caught off-guard with being sent into the past where the Time Lords are still powerful enough to restart the Time War all over again.

The Valeyard had used the fact that the Doctor would pull the Planet Gallifrey outside of time to create the Bottle Universe to dump it back into existence because he needed something to save Buffy Summers from never becoming the Slayer.

* * *

The Valeyard was beside himself with confusion. Wolfram & Hart had Conquered Sunnydale and made deals with Mayor Richard Wilkins towards Destroying Torchwood itself because the Vampire Slayer Line vanished from history making Torchwood the only thing standing in their way.

Rupert Giles was working with Riley Finn to fight Vampire Versions of Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris and Buffy Summers leading Vampire Armies against Humanity.

The Valeyard finally figured out that the First Slayer had to be created to fix everything and he needed the Planet Gallifrey back for the Shadow Men to get their hands on the Shadow Demon Consciousness that Rassilon made to Create Better Time Lord Troops against the Daleks!

* * *

The Valeyard Created the Bottle Universe and went to the White Guardian with his plans to dump the Planet Gallifrey back into existence inside the Bottle Universe to reverse the Chaos.

That was how the Master escaped the Time-Lock by following the Valeyard's TARDIS Stealing the Shadow Demon Consciousness from Lord President Rassilon and taking it to the Shadow Men in the form of some Gallifreyan Baby Created to become Super Soldier Versions of Normal Time Lords.


	31. Reshaping History, part 11!

The Vampire Slayer Line vanished from history as Elizabeth Summers and the 11th Doctor reappeared inside the new timeline.

Romana II and the Thails captured them inside Romana's TARDIS until they learned who the 11th Doctor was.

The news that the Daleks won the Time War upset Romana until she saw with her own eyes that the Doctor was still alive.

The Thails welcomed Elizabeth Summers and the 11th Doctor to their Planet, but they are shocked to Discover Elizabeth's Vortex Manipulator sent them into E-Space by mistake.

The White Guardian remembers the Shadow Demon Consciousness that the Valeyard used to Create the Vampire Slayer Line in the last timeline and sends the information about the Shadow Demon Consciousness to Romana's TARDIS immediately after Big Bang Two does not happen as expected.

* * *

The 11th Doctor notices the information about the Shadow Demon Consciousness and talks to Romana about what the White Guardian sent them.

The Bottle Universe is recreated again as Romana's TARDIS enters it to steal the Shadow Demon Consciousness to Restore the Vampire Slayer Line.

"We need a plan." The 11th Doctor stated as they saw the Time War happening around them inside the Bottle Universe.

"We need to avoid the Daleks coming after us!" Romana Protested in alarm.


	32. Reshaping History, part 12!

**"It is the Doctor! Exterminate Immediately!" The Daleks Proclaimed.**

"The Daleks really don't like you!" Romana yelled pointedly trying to outrun them with her TARDIS.

"I already know that!" The 11th Doctor yelled back frustratedly.

"Stop yelling at each other and think of something clever!" Elizabeth Summers screamed as the Dalek Starships chased their TARDIS.

The TARDIS shakes as the Daleks fired Lasers at it.

"Take us into the Time Vortex!" The 11th Doctor orders quickly.

"What was that?" The 11th Doctor yelled picking himself off the floor.

"We were thrown out of the Time Vortex as soon as we hit the 22nd Century." Romana says calming down.

"The Time-Lock must prevent TARDISes from Time Travelling into the future past the 22nd Century Earth or it could be another Dalek Device that pulls TARDISes out of the Time Vortex instead, either way the best choice is hiding inside Human History until we lose the Daleks." The 11th Doctor says carefully.

* * *

Location: Torchwood Resistance Outpost, Sunnydale

Year: 2164

Captain Jack Harkness was leading his own losing war against the Daleks.

Sunnydale looked like any war zone with trashed vehicles everywhere and burned out buildings.

His Torchwood Troops are dressed like the British Army with Torchwood Logos on their uniforms firing Laser Rifles at the Daleks without much luck.

"Throw the Hand Grenades!" Captain Jack Harkness orders as the sound of the TARDIS is heard nearby.


	33. Reshaping History, part 13!

**"Multiple Possible Timelines are too complex to understand how we escaped the Time-Lock by following someone that no longer exists." The Master stated frowning like crazy.**

**Elizabeth's TARDIS had escaped the Time-Lock and the whole timeline they left had changed behind them.**

The Valeyard's TARDIS vanished as Elizabeth's TARDIS exited the Time-Lock.

"The whole Milky Way Galaxy is in Temporal Flux." The Master says frowning thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth Summers asked puzzledly.

"It means that whatever the Doctor entered the Time-Lock for has already reshaped his own history and changed the timelines of both sides of the Time-Lock. The inside and the outside of the Time-Lock reshaping timelines all around us while we remain untouched by it for reasons unknown. I really wonder what it was that caused this." The Master explained getting very worried about not knowing what was going on around him.

The Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler had returned to find Wolfram & Hart Kidnapping Jackie Tyler in some plan to capture them both.

* * *

The Master never thought the he would need to rescue the Doctor from Wolfram & Hart beforehand when he checked what was going on with the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Kidnapping at the Tyler Home had been Humans with AK-47 Rifles hired by Wolfram & Hart to capture the Doctor.

The Master watched the whole thing happen from Elizabeth's TARDIS amusedly before going to the Planet Earth to deal with the Wolfram & Hart Forces himself.


	34. Reshaping History, part 14!

**"Multiple Possible Timelines are too complex to understand how we escaped the Time-Lock by following someone that no longer exists." The Master stated frowning like crazy.**

**Elizabeth's TARDIS had landed on the Planet Earth and sure enough Torchwood came to find it empty hours later.**

The Master never thought the he would need to rescue the Doctor from Wolfram & Hart beforehand when he checked what was going on with the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Kidnapping at the Tyler Home had been Humans with AK-47 Rifles hired by Wolfram & Hart to capture the Doctor.

The Master watched the whole thing happen from Elizabeth's TARDIS amusedly before going to the Planet Earth to deal with the Wolfram & Hart Forces himself.

* * *

The Master and Elizabeth Summers sneak towards the Wolfram & Hart Forces preparing to ambush them, steal their weapons and rescue the Doctor.

However Torchwood Stealing the Master's New TARDIS changed their Escape Plans when they found out greatly.

To say the Ninth Doctor was shocked to see the Master rescue him looking the same as they fought during his Third Regeneration was an understatement.

"I came all this way to rescue you and all you ask is how I did it?" The Master asked annoyedly.

"Thank you for the rescue, now, what is going on?" The Ninth Doctor Responds.

"Master, look, they are stealing our TARDIS!" Elizabeth Summers screaming pointing at the Torchwood People loading the Gray Flying Saucer onto the Torchwood Tow Truck as everyone watched it leave in confusion.

"You made your TARDIS look like a Gray Flying Saucer?" The Ninth Doctor asked the Master looking at him like he was crazy.

"Elizabeth built the thing, I only told her how to make the TARDIS." The Master defends himself.

**"You let some Stupid Ape Build your TARDIS for you?" The Ninth Doctor Demanded outragedly.**

**"I needed help and Elizabeth used to travel with you before she travelled with me!" The Master Protested back.**

**The Ninth Doctor blinked surprised before taking a better look at Elizabeth Summers and remembering her.**

"Oh, how did the Master talk you into helping him, Elizabeth?" The Ninth Doctor asked sadly.

**"You left and the Master offered me the chance to search for you again! I took it!" Elizabeth Summers yelled at him. **


	35. Reshaping History, part 15!

Captain Jack Harkness saw the inside of the Gray Flying Saucer and recognized the TARDIS Controls from his time travelling days with the Ninth Doctor.

The next thing Torchwood knows is Angelus leading the attack on them from all sides.

50 Vampires and Captain Jack Harkness kidnapped as the only Human left alive.

* * *

"It looks like someone got here before us." The Master says while looking over the manslaughter thoughtfully.

Rose Tyler looks sick with all the Dead Bodies everywhere and waited outside with Mickey Smith.

The Ninth Doctor looked upset by the Dead Humans and was Scanning everywhere with Sonic Screwdriver to find someone to yell at because of it.

The Master had saved everyone without killing, even if the Flashbang Grenades had knocked the Ninth Doctor Unconscious and he had headaches afterwards because of it.

The Ninth Doctor was shocked that the Master was alive and trying to help others.

* * *

Oddly enough the Master's TARDIS was being used in the future by Cybermen to Conquer the Universe when they found it again.

27th Century Cybermen using the Master's TARDIS to Conquer the Universe made the two Time Lords look very bad when Humanity vanished from the 51st Century and Captain Jack Harkness was never born because of it.


	36. Reshaping History, part 16!

27th Century Cybermen using the Master's TARDIS to Conquer the Universe made the two Time Lords look very bad when Humanity vanished from the 51st Century and Captain Jack Harkness was never born because of it.

Suzie Costello had killed Ianto Jones and made a run from Torchwood Three as everything fell apart behind her.

Abaddon escaped without Captain Jack Harkness to stop him as the Ninth Doctor and the Master faced off against the threat.

* * *

Abaddon's Escape from the Cardiff Rift distracted the Master and the Ninth Doctor from finding the Master's TARDIS, resulting in the Cybermen getting their hands on the Master's TARDIS in the future and Upgrading Humanity.

River Song was outraged to be waking up inside some Abandoned City with Cybermen chasing after her.

River Song quickly turned from being mad to deadly worried when the Cybermen are everywhere and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Searching Historical Records allowed River Song to discover both how and when Abaddon killed the Ninth Doctor as she used her Vortex Manipulator to try to save him in the past.

The only problem was River Song had no clue how to 'Defeat Abaddon' when she started firing her Sonic Blasters wildly at the thing in terror while retreating in hopes of leading it away from the Doctor's Blue TARDIS.


	37. Reshaping History, part 17!

Abaddon's Escape from the Cardiff Rift distracted the Master and the Ninth Doctor from finding the Master's TARDIS, resulting in the Cybermen getting their hands on the Master's TARDIS in the future and Upgrading Humanity.

The Ninth Doctor and the Master had followed the Abaddon Sightings to find thousands dead without any clue what they are dealing with yet.

The sight of someone firing Twin Sonic Blasters at Abaddon screamed Time Agent to the two Time Lords as they watched Abaddon Roar in pain before chasing after the Female Time Agent that hurt it.

"I think we need to save her." The Master stated unsure of the idea himself.

"I'm not sure that Female Time Agent has enough Ammunition to Disrupt Abaddon's Molecular Structure with her Sonic Blasters anyways." The Ninth Doctor points out worriedly.

"It looks like she is only making it mad." Elizabeth Summers added running beside the two Time Lords towards Abaddon.


	38. Reshaping History, part 18!

"It looks like the three of them are running towards the Monster." Mickey Smith says pointing at the two Time Lords and Elizabeth Summers.

"They must be crazy!" Jackie Tyler Proclaimed watching the whole thing beside Rose Tyler from inside the Doctor's TARDIS.

The TARDIS Doors are open as Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith are hiding inside looking outside in terror at everything going on around them.

"I think they are finally running away from the Huge Monster that is chasing them towards us!" Mickey Smith yelled before hiding deeper inside the TARDIS away from the open doors as Rose Tyler takes over watching what was outside nervously.

Abaddon was chasing them back towards the TARDIS Doors after River Song vanished and everyone locked themselves inside from Abaddon panickingly.


	39. Reshaping History, part 19!

**Temporal Location: May 3, 1919 5:13PM**

**Spatial Location: London, England **

**The TARDIS had landed in the past with the Ninth Doctor thinking about how to defeat the huge monster running around in the Early 21st Century.**

"I think Humanity is doomed!" The Master Proclaimed.

"Not yet, I'm working on how to fix the problem!" The Ninth Doctor Protested as the four Humans glared at the Master together inside the TARDIS.

"You are wasting your time, we are the only two Time Lords left and I say that we Abandon Humanity to their fate." The Master stated.

"I said no and I still say no to Abandoning Humanity to their fate again!" The Ninth Doctor yelled at the Master who frowned.

"You heard the Doctor, he said no!" Rose Tyler screamed at the Master as he stormed into the TARDIS Hallways outragedly.

"Thank you for Defending Humanity." Jackie Tyler told the Ninth Doctor smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Mickey Smith agreed beside Elizabeth Summers smiling at the Ninth Doctor with him.

"You are all very welcome, but I really need to study the Sensor Readings the TARDIS took and Save Humanity." The Ninth Doctor Responds thoughtfully.


	40. Reshaping History, part 20!

**Spatial Location: Gallifreyan Time-Locked Dimension**

**Temporal Location: April 13, 2645 **

**Romana's TARDIS had landed in the middle of the Dalek War with Humanity's Torchwood Empire. **

Captain Jack Harkness had taken control of the Torchwood Government when the Cybermen overwhelmed everyone else and the Daleks went to war with the Cybermen long enough for Humanity to fight back against both sides.

The Eleventh Doctor and Romana had ended up spending the whole time on the Alternate Planet Earth running from the Daleks together with Elizabeth Summers.

The strange part was when Elizabeth Summers got the Phone Call from her younger self screaming for help and the three of them left to save her.

They found the Third Doctor's Dead Body and the 12 year old Elizabeth Summers hiding inside his Abandoned TARDIS.

The Daleks had killed the Third Doctor and the 11th Doctor just stood there looking at his own corpse in shock while the 25 year old Elizabeth Summers helped Romana look after her younger self.

The 12 year old Elizabeth Summers had locked herself inside the TARDIS when the Daleks killed the Third Doctor and tried to call everyone that she can think of for help in her panicking.

Elizabeth Summers had even called her own Phone Number allowing her Future Self to answer and bring the 11th Doctor to save the 3rd Doctor's life before he was erased from history itself.

* * *

"What is happening?" Romana Demanded Alarmed at the Gallifreyan Time-Locked Dimension Collapsing all around them.

"The Third Doctor's Death is causing Dimensional Timeline Reversal...Everyone inside the TARDISes Now!" The 11th Doctor yelled running inside the 3rd Doctor's TARDIS and taking off panickingly as the two Elizabeth Summers ran inside Romana's TARDIS together.

The First Doctor watched as two TARDISes appeared beside his own after escaping the Cave of Skulls.


	41. Reshaping History, part 21!

The Master had been trying to avoid yelling at the Doctor's Obsession with Protecting Humanity when the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS vanished all around him.

Looking around the Master realized that he was standing alone in some London Sidewalk in the middle of the night looking very confused.

Bewilderedly the Master Scans the area with his Laser Screwdriver.

"Dimensional Timeline Reversal? The Planet Gallifrey is still gone, but the Doctor's TARDIS is gone also! I'm the only Time Lord still alive?" The Master Rambles to himself while checking his Temporal Scans.

"Someone must be 'Attacking Gallifreyan History' because it is the only reason that the Doctor's TARDIS would be erased from the Timelines in the first place." The Master tells himself searching for hidden enemies that are not there frantically.

Finally calming himself down the Master realized that he is on the Planet Earth and his Laser Screwdriver is still telling him that Humanity is all dead around him.

**"What?" The Master Demanded Frantically Panicking All Over Again!**

Humanity was all dead and the Master was standing by himself in the middle of the night looking clueless, he needed to find the nearest TARDIS for help immediately.

* * *

Elizabeth Summers was also standing somewhere other than where she was beforehand. She was waking up and running from the Autons.

Living Shopping Store Dummies firing Lasers at Elizabeth Summers as soon as they saw her wandering around the Abandoned London Cities was not something that she wanted to wake up to when it happened to her.

The Nestene Consciousness remembered her, but it was shocked that Elizabeth Summers was still alive after the Daleks killed her.

Paradox Alarms within the Nestene Consciousness itself told it the real reason that she appeared across time was she must be from the past.


	42. Reshaping History, part 22!

The Master had been trying to escape the Autons chasing after him as soon as Morning came.

The Master had no clue when the Nestene Consciousness wiped out Humanity, but he knows why it happened and was very annoyed that the Doctor was missing because of the Autons hunting him.

Elizabeth Summers was running into Abandoned Buildings to lose the Autons, Locking herself inside and stalling for time by Barricading herself in.

* * *

"Ok, I need a Plan here." Elizabeth Summers told herself after she Locked herself inside Someone's Abandoned House and ran outside the other door while the Autons break in to find her gone.

Elizabeth quickly hides inside another House as the Autons chased after her.

Running blindly inside one place to another was not an Escape Plan that was working with the Autons following her Brainwave Patterns everywhere she went.

The Autons captured her when Elizabeth ran into their House Trap where Knockout Gas came out of the Air Vents she hide inside of to escape them.


	43. Reshaping History, part 23!

The 12 year old Elizabeth Summers and the 25 year old Elizabeth Summers both watched Romana work the controls of her TARDIS wondering where they are.

The 11th Doctor worked the controls of the Third Doctor's TARDIS realizing the Paradox they walked into by trying to save the Third Doctor's Life from the Daleks.

Susan Foreman and the First Doctor are saving the Thals from the Daleks as Romana and the 11th Doctor searched the 1st Doctor's Empty TARDIS together.

"Nobody home, the TARDIS is Abandoned... Back to our TARDISes to Contact the Time Lords about the Dalek Plans to kill the Third Doctor and hope this works." The 11th Doctor says running back to the Third Doctor's TARDIS.

"The Third Doctor's TARDIS Flight Recorder is transmitting to the Time Lords, now we wait to see what happens next." The 11th Doctor tells everyone hopefully.

"Start working on your Plan B anyways." Romana remarked to the 11th Doctor knowingly who sighed to himself before nodding his agreement.


	44. Reshaping History, part 24!

The Master felt the Planet Gallifrey Returning with the Dalek Time War Itself as the Autons fled the Planet Earth in their horror.

Elizabeth Summers was found unconscious by the Master and the Planet Earth was saved without Humanity living there to enjoy it.

The Master had quickly discovered that Elizabeth Summers was the only Human left alive on the Planet Earth and went about looking for their TARDIS to take his mind off that morbid fact before Elizabeth found out herself.

* * *

The 11th Doctor and Romana checked on the Time Lords attacking the Dalek Research Center that the Third Doctor would be killed exploring hopefully.

The Time Lords had sent their Battle TARDIS that looked like a Flying Train firing Laser Cannons and Missiles at the Daleks.

"Point Singularity Cannons? Artificial Black Holes fired at Long Range until they swallow whole Star Systems... no escaping them without Time Travel and the Daleks are escaping the Time Lord Weaponry... well at least we saved the Third Doctor's life and the Younger Elizabeth Summers vanished back into her new timeline." The 11th Doctor rambled watching history restore itself around him.


	45. Reshaping History, part 25!

**The Master was unsure what to prepare himself for when the timelines reshaped themselves again, but watching Platoons of Time Lords armed with Particle Rifles marching down the 'Empty Human City' was not something he had plans to deal with in advance of it happening!**

"What is going on?" The Master asked himself confusedly watching the Time Lords marching past their Abandoned Building without even searching it at all.

"The Planet Gallifrey was never destroyed, but how is that possible?" The Master asked checking events inside the new timeline with his mind bewildered at what he discovered.

The Cybermen are heard fighting the Time Lords as the Master followed them into the Battlefield.

The Cybermen are seen marching out of several Golden Dalek Flying Saucers as the Time Lords are attacking them from behind some Trashed Cars to avoid the return fire from the Cybermen.

"Are the Cybermen working with the Daleks or did the Cybermen steal their starships for themselves?" The Master asked himself thoughtfully watching the fighting while sneaking closer towards it.


	46. Reshaping History, part 26!

**The Master needed answers and the Dalek Computers had them, but he still needs to get past the Cybermen to get his hands on the Dalek Computers inside the Golden Flying Saucers.**

Elizabeth Summers would be waking up soon and he needed information about what was going on before the Human Female draws whatever is going on right to him.

"Humans, how does the Doctor put up with them so much?" The Master asked himself worriedly wondering if he was missing something that the Doctor had discovered about Humanity before he did while putting the idea aside and making his own plans for 'Defeating the Cybermen Threat' that stands in his way.

The Time Lords are throwing Plasma Grenades as they are retreating away from the Cybermen blowing the Gasoline Tank of their Trashed Vehicle Hiding Place up behind them and overrunning their current position.

The Master paused as he saw the Time Lords running for their lives right towards him with thousands of Cybermen chasing them and forgot the Dalek Ships to save his own skin instead.


	47. Reshaping History, part 27!

**The Time Lords had orders to stop the Daleks and the Cybermen working together with anything they can get their hands on, but the Humans are being overrun by the Cybermen without the Laser Weaponry that everyone else in the universe used to defend themselves.**

**The year in London was 2003 and several of the Humans had fled the area in terror before the Time Lords appeared and attacked the Cybermen Landing Site with their Particle Rifles while taking cover behind anything that they can find to hold their current position against the Cybermen.**

**The Plasma Grenades landed and detonated with the power of Anti-Tank Rockets hitting their targets forcing the Cybermen to regroup themselves towards the Time Lords.**


	48. Reshaping History, part 28!

**The Time Lords are running out of Plasma Grenades to hold the Cybermen Advance away from their retreating forces.**

**The Destructive power of Anti-Tank Rockets in the form of Grenades was nothing new to the Time Lords who designed the Plasma Grenades to Vaporize Combat Vehicles using their Gallifreyan Infantry Platoons to overwhelm enemies.**

**The Time Lords are still at war with the Daleks and the 8th Doctor was wearing Black Combat Boots with his Gray Battle Dress Uniform holding his Particle Rifle scared out of his mind by the Daleks.**

* * *

**Back on the Planet Earth the Master was running for his life from the Cybermen without any clue why the timelines keep reshaping themselves around him. **

**All he knows is escaping the Cybermen means that the Master lives longer than being captured by the Cybermen to have them cut him apart for their Upgrading Operation.**

**That was why the Master followed the Retreating Time Lords instead of leading the Cybermen back to Elizabeth Summers who he had no hopeful ideas of being able to save him at all.**


	49. Reshaping History, part 29!

Elizabeth Summers was unsurprised when she saw that the Master had left exploring without her once she had woken up alone.

Elizabeth quickly took in her surroundings, it was someone else's Abandonded Apartment Building and she was asleep next their Broken Television. The Door to the Apartment had been broken off the hinges, nobody else was around and she was getting hungry.

Deciding that she needed 'Food' more than anything else at the moment, Elizabeth Summers made her way towards the Kitchen Area and searched for something to eat.

Heating up some leftover Windy's Fast Food she found for herself, she pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver that she made for herself and looked around curiously.

The Apartment Building had clear signs that something had attacked it from the Broken Furniture Blockades all around the Stairway outside and the fact that nobody else had shown up within two hours of her waking up alone.

Elizabeth Summers continued 'Raiding the Refrigerator and Searching the Empty Apartment Rooms for clues' as she waited for the Master to return again.

The Entire Apartment Building was empty and with 400 Empty Apartment Rooms to search, Elizabeth Summers would have lots of things to do until her Time Lord came back to check on her later on.

Hopefully the Cybermen had left the area that Elizabeth Summers was hidden inside of hours ago and would not get there before the Master did.


	50. Reshaping History, part 30!

Elizabeth Summers was searching the Apartment Rooms for anything that can tell her what happened beforehand.

So far she found more Leftover Food and Broken Blockades everywhere she searched, but no signs that anyone else was inside the Apartment Building besides her.

Current Location: Apartment Room 210

Elizabeth Summers noticed that the Electricity still worked inside the Apartment Building as she went from one room to another wondering why she didn't run into anyone else along the way for several hours.

The Indoor Plumbing still worked too when Elizabeth checked that next and hoped she can find herself some Hand Radio Equipment or Working Telephone to discover what happened to the rest of Humanity since she left the Planet Earth.

* * *

The Time Lords had no idea how the Cybermen got their hands on Dalek DNA to create their own Dalek Bodyguards to Conquer the Planet Earth with, but they do know what kinds of problems that it was causing them regardless of how it started.


	51. Reshaping History, part 31!

Elizabeth Summers only had her Sonic Screwdriver and the TARDIS Key to work with.

She had no weaponry of any kind when she saw the Cybermen coming and hidden herself in a blind panic under the bed feeling doomed for several hours.

* * *

Cybermen Footsteps moved about all around her as Elizabeth listened praying that they went away without finding her.

The Cybermen searched the whole Apartment Room without checking under the bed knowing that any children they missed will come out of hiding for food regardless and be captured afterwards.

The Cybermen left while Elizabeth was waiting under the bed listening for movement unsure if it was really safe to come out of hiding yet or not.

A Winchester Shotgun was the only weapon she found that would be very useless against the Cybermen if they came back and she frowned at the idea of attacking the Cybermen without any hope of winning.

Glancing around the Apartment while putting the Shotgun Shells in her pockets like crazy and holding the Winchester Shotgun under one arm worriedly thinking that she needed something more powerful to take the Cybermen out with.

The Doctor had abandoned her and the Master had been reborn to save Elizabeth Summers from the Dalek Invasion that the Doctor left behind when the Planet Gallifrey fell across history from the future.

The Future Master (Harry Saxon) had warned the Past Master about the Daleks before the Third Doctor even appeared on the Planet Earth to stop the Autons.


	52. Reshaping History, part 32!

Elizabeth Summers only had her Sonic Screwdriver and the Winchester Shotgun to stop the Cybermen with.

The Winchester Model 1200 Shotgun was not going to stop the Cybermen, Elizabeth thought as she examined it carefully to make sure it still worked and wonders who the 'Outdated Gun Collector' was before the Cybermen trashed the Empty Apartment she found.

The Outdated Shotgun was the only thing besides several Handguns that Elizabeth found and the Shotgun was the only weapon that looked like it would slow the Cybermen down since the Handguns would be more worthless than the Shotgun would be against the Cybermen.

Elizabeth Summers frowned at the idea of fighting the Cybermen with the Shotgun to herself before sneaking into the Apartment Hallways towards another room hopeful to discover something more useful.

The next 5 rooms had only the useful items of the Tool Box, several bags of Snack Food and the Discarded Flashlights that she can use to travel at night with if she needed to.

The Apartment Building was still abandoned by Humanity as Elizabeth wanders around near Room 315 with her Shotgun in both hands nervously watching out for the Cybermen that left hours beforehand when she was hiding under the bed and plans to fire at them on sight to save herself from being captured.

The Time Lord called the Master was missing and Elizabeth needed to warn him about the Cybermen or seek his help defeating them regardless to save herself.


	53. Reshaping History, part 33!

Elizabeth Summers had fired two shots from her Shotgun immediately after leaving the Apartment Building because the Cybermen saw her and fled back inside towards the stairs panickingly.

Once she was far enough away from the Cybermen she reloaded the Shotgun and resumed firing at the Cybermen marching slowly in formation towards her before running upstairs in terror again.

She had unloaded six shots at about ten Cybermen and they are still chasing her.

"I need to find the Fire Escapes or the Elevators to get away from the Cybermen!" Elizabeth Proclaimed to herself frantically retreating.

**"There you are! Take my hand now!" The Master yelled as Elizabeth ran into him.**

Picking himself off the ground the Master grabs Elizabeth and used his Vortex Manipulator to escape the Cybermen leaving the Shotgun behind in the confusion.


	54. Reshaping History, part 34!

Elizabeth Summers had no clue how she ended up inside the Gallifreyan Battle TARDIS with the Master.

The Time Lords are ignoring her as she looked around bewilderedly regardless.

"How did you find more Time Lords?" Elizabeth asked the Master puzzledly.

"It appears that the Time Lords killed the Doctor to save the Planet Gallifrey from being destroyed and my future self pulled everyone into the past to overthrow Lord President Rassilon." The Master answers overjoyedly.

"Wait... your future self started the Civil War among the Time Lords?" Elizabeth asked the Master.

"Yup... Best news I ever heard all day!" The Master cheered as Elizabeth stared dumbfoundedly at him.

* * *

The Black Guardian and the White Guardian both watched histroy reshaping itself around them worriedly wondering what was going on because they had no figured out what happened yet to Gallifreyan History during the Dalek Wars.

The 11th Doctor was inside the past and the 3rd Doctor was still on the Planet Earth in the 1960s unaware anything had changed inside his future timeline because of the Master yet.


	55. Reshaping History, part 35!

Elizabeth Summers had no clue how to deal with the Future Master working with the Past Master against the Daleks and the Cybermen.

Emperor Harry Saxon smiled at his past self and Elizabeth Summers welcoming them both into his Time Lord Empire overjoyedly.

The Planet Gallifrey had lost several Battle TARDISes in the Dalek Wars, but the Master had hoped the First Human Empire would side with the Time Lords when the Cybermen invaded their Human History and the Time Agents heard their offer of help.

Captain John Hart was leading the last of the Time Agents trying to 'Save Humanity from the Cybermen' in the past.

Unit Name: Jasmine Feline

Species Type: Humanoid Cat Doctor

Mission Role: Army Field Medic

The Cat Doctor was dressed like any Army Field Medic beside Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler in matching World War Two Outfits that John Hart was frowning at annoyedly.


	56. Reshaping History, part 36!

Captain John Hart was leading the last four of the Time Agents trying to 'Save Humanity from the Cybermen' in the past.

Unit Name: Jasmine Feline

Species Type: Humanoid Cat Doctor

Mission Role: Army Field Medic

The Cat Doctor was dressed like any Army Field Medic beside Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler in matching World War Two Outfits that John Hart was frowning at annoyedly.

"Alright Lovebirds, Costume Time is over! Time to get back to work now!" Captain John Hart told the three of them pointedly.

"Jack Harkness, remember you saved Rose Tyler from the Autons to help 'Defend Humanity' before you married her and you can have your 'Alone Time' after the mission is finished!" Captain John Hart reminds the Lovebirds tiredly.

"Yes, Boss." Rose Tyler say sarcastically before going back to flirting with Captain Jack Harkness again.


	57. Reshaping History, part 37!

The fact that the Future Elizabeth Summers had talked Emperor Harry Saxon into 'Defending Humanity' came as no surprise to her at all, but the fact that Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg are getting married on the Planet Gallifrey did shock her more than anything else when she found out!

Her Best Friends are alive and the Time Lord Troublemaker known as the Doctor was gone, Elizabeth Summers wonders how long it will last as she smiled feeling hopeful that her life would keep getting better.

Something always made her personal timeline feel like a 'Living Nightmare' her whole life where something always wanted to kill her and selfishly Elizabeth Summers thought someone was finally rewarding her for defending the world.

Elizabeth Summers had no clue how wrong she really was at all!


	58. Reshaping History, part 38!

The Time Lords had Enslaved Humanity where the Cybermen missed the populations.

Elizabeth Summers found out that her future self was collaborating with the Time Lords to 'Capture Angelus' and save his Vampire Outbreaks from being wiped out by the Cybermen.

"Your planning to Transform Humanity into your own Vampire Armies!" Elizabeth Summers Proclaim to Master Saxon.

"I was wondering when you figured it out, but the Vampires Armies belong to you, Elizabeth Summers, not mine." Master Saxon stated smiling at her.

"You're lying!" Elizabeth Summers yelled.

"No, he is telling the truth, Angelus Controls the Vampires and soon I will 'Control Angelus' himself!" The Future Elizabeth Summers Proclaimed to her Horrified Past Self trying to deny the monster she had become before her very eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Elizabeth Demanded of her future self disbelievingly.

"Humanity is too weak to stop the Cybermen on their own, so I joined forces with Spike's Vampire Gangs inside Sunnydale to defend everyone there until the Time Lords rescued us." The Future Elizabeth Explained.

"Angel didn't like it, did he?" Elizabeth Summers asked herself.

"Not at all, but we had no other choice in the end." The Future Elizabeth tells her knowingly.


	59. Reshaping History, part 39!

Somehow being the **Master's Unrealizing Puppet in the Time Lord Conquest of Humanity Damaged Elizabeth's Morale** greatly.

Why did she not see it coming ahead of time? When did the Master start using her in the first place? Was the Doctor dead because of her and when did it happen? Would killing Angelus stop the Master's Plans or Doom Humanity to the Cybermen?

Elizabeth Summers had too many questions and not much answers to decide what to do about anything around her.

The Master just agreed with his future self and Elizabeth's Future Self had already talked Xander and Willow into helping the Master in the first place.

Elizabeth Summers knows that she is inside some future timeline where she was helping the Master Conquer Humanity, what she didn't know was what caused the history around her to happen to begin with because she had not lived through it yet.

Time Travel gave Elizabeth Summers headaches all the time because of stuff like this happening around her!


	60. Reshaping History, part 40!

The Time Lords all thought that Elizabeth Summers was Emperor Saxon's Pet Human anyways. They put up with her confusion knowing that she was from the past and didn't any better way to deal with her confusion than asking questions about her own future that only get her into trouble if she tried to change history regardless.

The Planet Gallifrey was restored and Lord President Rassilon was killed for Emperor Saxon to take his place against the Daleks.

The Cybermen then showed up offering to share Elizabeth's Outdated TARDIS with the Daleks in exchange for Conquering Earth.

The Master calling himself Emperor Saxon Orders the Time Lords to Conquer Earth from the Daleks knowing that 'Enslaving Humanity' will cut the number of Cybermen fighting for the Daleks in half.

That was why Sol Three was the center of the Dalek Warfare against the Time Lords, but learning about it still shocked Elizabeth Summers greatly.

Maybe the Future Elizabeth Summers believes that helping the Time Lords will 'Save Humanity' from the Daleks and the Cybermen working together on the Earth, but it does not explain how the Doctor died at all!

"The Doctor's Death was not my doing! That fool Rassilon had him killed before he could use the Moment against him and I killed Rassilon because of it!" Emperor Saxon Protested Elizabeth's Accusation of being behind the Doctor's Death Outragedly.


	61. Reshaping History, part 41!

Humans are looting cities for supplies while hiding from the Cybermen, Elizabeth Summers had sold out the Planet Earth to the Time Lords for her own happy ever after and now she was questioning the choice before she made it inside her own future.

Xander Harris was married to Willow Rosenberg in the Cybermen Conquered Earth and Elizabeth Summers was at the right hand of Emperor Harold Saxon of the Time Lord Empire.

Buffy as Elizabeth Summers was named by her friends Willow and Xander during Sunnydale High School didn't know what to think.

Her Best Friends had married each other and Buffy was considering pushing delete on their personal lives to 'Save Earth History from the Cybermen Invasion' while hating herself for thinking about changing history because of it.

"Humanity is being turned into Cybermen and the Time Lords are outnumbered by them, the universe without the Doctor is worse than cleaning up the universe with the Doctor inside it!" Elizabeth Summers Proclaimed hating herself for mistrusting the Doctor in the past.


	62. Reshaping History, part 42!

The Master was talking with his future self, asking questions about the Doctor's Death and how he becomes ruler of the Time Lords.

Elizabeth Summers had lived through the Wedding of her two best friends and the Cybermen Invasion that forced them into moving to the Planet Gallifrey for Time Lord Protection wondering how she was going to stop her past self from trying to change history knowing it might fall apart on everyone afterwards.

The Time Lords are making Star Trek Technology a reality to defeat the Cybermen, but Xander's Idea was slow going at best and Evacuating Panicking Humans from the Planet Earth was just as dangerous because they tried to steal their TARDIS Starships, realized that they can't fly the TARDIS Controls and hold the Time Lords hostage instead.

Buffy was dealing with her past self asking her if she was insane for helping the Master Conquer Humanity when she was trying to 'Save the Planet Earth from the Cybermen' anyway she can think of and losing people doing it.


	63. Reshaping History, part 43!

The Cybermen are everywhere on the Planet Earth and the Time Lords are the only thing standing in their way.

"I know this future is not perfect, but at least the Time Lords are trying to save Humanity from the Cybermen! For the first time the Time Lords are trying to help others without being forced into it to save their own skins beforehand!" The Future Elizabeth yelled at her past self.

"Ok, maybe the Time Lords are better off than being wiped out by the Daleks and being Governed by the Mad Man called Rassilon during their Time War, but I'm still watching Humanity being overwhelmed by the Cybermen regardless!" The Past Elizabeth snapped back outragedly at what was happening on the Planet Earth.

Xander was watching the Past Elizabeth Summers to make sure she never steals someone's TARDIS and caused everyone problems while they are distracted with the Cybermen Threat.


	64. Reshaping History, part 44!

The Cybermen are the most powerful force on the Planet Earth and Humanity was stilll no match for them.

The Time Lords fighting the Cybermen gave Humanity hope, but it still looked hopeless to the Humans huddled together in fear of their very lives.

Elizabeth Summers saw her future self's point about the Time Lords becoming better people and not wanting to take that away from them, but Humanity stayed doomed inside the current timeline at the same time because of it.

What was worse? Saving Humanity from the Cybermen by disrupting the relationships of her Best Friends before they got married or Dooming Humanity to becoming Cybermen to protect the happyness of her Best Friends instead?


End file.
